Charter of the Global Protection Force
Preamble We, the undersigned world leaders, agree to defend independence, sovereignty and our fellow nations from aggression in all cases. We shall abide by this charter and its articles and swear by it as law. Article I – Admission Section 1: The Oath Before any nation formally applying for the Global Protection Force (GPF) will be admitted, that nation must swear by the Oath of the Global Protection Force. This Oath shall consist of the following, where Ruler and Nation are to be replaced by the applicant’s information; I, Ruler, of Nation, do hereby swear to defend the values of the Global Protection Force. I shall come to the aid of my alliance and fellow nations when I am needed and shall expect the same in return. I swear to abide by the Charter of the Global Protection Force and take it as law. Upon admission to the Global Protection Force, no member nation may join any other alliance in the game, be on the ZI list of any other alliance, be on the black list of any other alliance, plan to create any other alliance, or be in an aggressive tech raid of a nation that is in any other alliance. Section 2: Application Process Nations applying to the Global Protection Force shall be accepted upon full completion of the GPF Application Process, as outlined in our Application Desk. Article II – Government Structure Section 1: The Supreme Chamber The Supreme Chamber shall consist of the Secretary General and Deputy Secretary General. The Secretary General is a lifelong member and shall appoint the Deputy Secretary General unless highlighted otherwise in the below articles. Section 2: The Membership The Membership shall consist of any member accepted into GPF. The rights of any member are highlighted in the GPF Membership Policy. Any Nation found in breach of the Membership Policy will be tried by the Supreme Chamber and shall face expulsion from the alliance. Members may be removed from the Alliance following a majority vote by the Supreme Chamber. Section 3: Applicants Applicants to GPF shall be placed under the alliance affiliation of “GPF Applicant”. Any nation flying this alliance affiliation, provided they have posted a formal application on the GPF Forums, will be subject to the Membership Policy and protected indefinitely by the Global Protection Force. Article III - Hierarchy Section 1: Secretary-General The Secretary General is the official head of state of the Global Protection Force. The Secretary General has the credentials to both appoint and remove the Deputy Secretary General. In war time, unless delegated otherwise, the Secretary General is flag officer, and has the final say on all issues including but not limited to: surrender, disbandment, punishment, and expulsion. The Secretary General is endowed with the responsibility to set the agenda of the alliance, as well as protect these articles of creation. The Secretary General is a lifelong appointment. If the incumbent Secretary General becomes unable to serve or concedes the remainder of his or her appointment, the Deputy Secretary General will succeed the chain of command and be confirmed Secretary General. The Secretary General may appoint and remove Masters at his/her discretion. Section II: Deputy Secretary General The Deputy Secretary General is the Deputy Head of State of GPF. In the absence of the Secretary General, the Deputy Secretary General has the right to all duties of the Secretary General, however the Deputy Secretary General may not declare war unless in retaliation to a first strike, or disband the alliance in any scenario, unless distinguished otherwise. The Deputy Secretary General is endowed with the responsibility to carry out the agenda of the alliance, as well as protect these articles of creation. The Deputy Secretary General is appointed and removed by the Secretary General as he sees fit. Section III: Masters Any member who has shown supreme skill in specific alliance affairs may be appointed as a Master of that Department. Master's will serve as advisors to the Supreme Chamber and will hold responsibility for the day to day running of that specific department. Article IV: Technology Raiding Members of the Global Protection Force are permitted to raid non-aligned or unprotected nations for technological gain under heavy restrictions. The restrictions set forth are that the nation must be on the alliance "None" or on an unprotected Alliance Affiliation at 5 members or less. The raiding nation must also seek permission from a governing entity. Failure to oblige by these rules will result in membership termination or a trial by a selected jury. Article V: Executive Orders The Secretary General has the right to create and sign into law Executive Orders, on any issue that is not specifically mentioned within the Global Protection Force Articles without approval of any governing body. Executive Orders cannot be issued to repeal any past legislation made into law previously by a Secretary General. In the event that any member feels that an Executive Order was not properly warranted and goes against the Charter of the Global Protection Force, they can implement a general motion to the Membership to repeal the executive order, where the Membership will decide whether or not an Executive Order was legal, and if the Executive Order was found illegal than It shall be repealed, and if the Executive Order is found legal, it shall become law. Article VI: Vote of no Confidence In the event that any member of the Global Protection Force has a lack in confidence of a Master or member of the Supreme Chamber, including the Secretary General, members may propose a Vote of No Confidence to the General Assembly. If the Vote of No Confidence concerns a member of the Supreme Chamber or a Master, that member has the right to defend their actions within the topic. That member may not vote. Once a Vote of No Confidence has been passed, that member must stand aside from Government with immediate effect or be faced with ZI. Article VII: Disbandment or Merge Only the Secretary General may authorise a disbandment or merge of the alliance. disbandment and merge must be supported by the majority of the Membership and the Deputy Secretary General. There must be a clear majority vote of 70% in favor. Upon completion of voting, the Secretary General has the power to veto the decision unless the decision is unanimous. Article VIII: Ratification We, the members of the Supreme Chamber, do hereby ratify this charter on: 28th January 2013 Signed: *'Secretary General': Cress *'Deputy Secretary General': Colonel Brick Category:Alliance charters Category:Global Protection Force